Talk:Nations of Earth/@comment-9857881-20140131203134/@comment-4539165-20140201224902
"-Why is Florida independent?" :: Florida isn't a part of the CSA, in this timeline when the Union fell all of the states either tried to go it on their own or they tried to absorb neighboring states in an attempt to rebuild a Federal government or to just expand their power. The CSA eventually resurfaced during this period but the Florida government had already begun to cement itself as an independent republic, like with Texas (who saw a civil war over the matter of independence, joining the Confederacy, or, to an extent, restoring the Union) there was some conflict between Florida and the Confederacy & Confederate supporters but the Republic of Florida stands. "-Sao Tome islands were occupied by Equatorial soldiers, but absored into Iberia after being reoccupied, similiar to the USSR and the Baltics." :: Pretty sure you already mentioned you had this, I have it marked on my map in PDN right now, I just haven't published an update this week, what with the funeral and everything. "-Argentina owns Uraguay, Cordoba, Argentina, and other lands up north." :: I don't recognize those land claims and refuse to mark them on my map, Naq keeps expanding for absolutely no reason and I believe I've heard that this time it was even just prompted by Sirlegolot marking Naq's borders too far north on his own map initially. If Naq has his way, he'll eventually control all of South America and if that's not the most ridiculous thing ever I don't know what is. "-Finland should be colored as a playerstate" :: Yeah, I noticed that, I already have it corrected on my map, will publish some updates shortly maybe. "-Northern Canada should be divided into different small nations similar to Siberia." :: If you have divisions to propose that fit well with the demographics, cultural divisions, and history of Canada then by all means suggest them. I'm still working out the division of Canada, we have French Canada figured out but that's about it, northern Canada is right now just a Native Canada with southern Canada being English Canada, it was about all I could think to do at the time and I still want to eventually get around to looking into the native populations of Canada to see where to place divisions and figure out who may have the population and influence to rise to lead their own independent, sovereign state. : "Also Northern Canada (not English/French Canada) should be split up because a big nation like that in the Artic probably won't be able to substain its self" ::: I disagree, I think if you take into account that the population is going to be mostly rural, mostly located in the south, and that what urban centers it has will be benefiting from international trade traveling through areas like the Northwest Passage then you could probably get a reasonably sustainable economy. I'm also not sure about this but I think they would have access to the tar sands wouldn't they? It isn't unreasonable, either, for a nation to be importing a significant amount of its food, "-The map doesn't include Sage" :: I've not included Sage yet because I wasn't sure if it was really canon, if Matt is actually going to stick with it, and what is going to happen with their border dispute with British Natal.